


Shower Trouble

by momentarilydreaming



Category: Cassandra Palmer Series - Karen Chance
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentarilydreaming/pseuds/momentarilydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie and Pritkin have their bodies swapped, and there's a twist on the story when it comes to the particular problem of showering. (Draft)</p>
<p>One-shot, smut, and playing around with the events in the Cassandra Palmer series a little to make this fic work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, to make this fanfic work I had to pick out parts of the Cassandra Palmer series that didn't work with this idea. (I also shamefully can't remember the ordering of the events that have happened in the series so I can't remember what has/hasn't happened between Cassie and Pritkin before the body swapping incident). 
> 
> But for this fic, assume that Cassie and Pritkin haven't seen each other naked or had any moments with each other, and that they're still at the awkwardly hating each other phase (which, come to think of it they never really came out of...)
> 
> Also this is a draft and I'll most probably edit it at some point because I'm not entirely happy with it.

"So what do you think we should do?" I asked, shifting on the sofa I was sitting on to try and get my new body comfortable. Pritkin was standing very still, his eyes - or my eyes - shut tightly with his fingers working at his temples. A slight flush had taken his neck and cheeks, which I'd previously noted as a sure sign that he wasn't dealing very well with this.  
   And, just as I predicted, he opened his eyes and launched into a verbal assault.  
   "What do I think we should do? You're the one that did this! Change us back, now."  
   I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, trying to accommodate the new heaviness between my legs, and felt a sudden understanding for why men always seemed to sit with their legs open. I tried to think of a way to break the news that I really, really had no idea what I'd done that wouldn't piss him off even more.  
But, as I'd come to found out the hard way, there was never a way to stop Pritkin once one of his bad moods hit. His... my eyes were staring in a way that managed to make him look frightening close to breaking my neck, despite being in my body. They'd narrowed to slits and I could tell he was just waiting for whatever response I was going to come up with.  
   "I... I can't change us back. I don't know how." I averted my eyes, trying to avoid the full force of the Pritkin Death Stare.  
   He stormed over, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me while he spoke:  
   "What. Do you mean. You can't. Change us back?"  
And then I explained everything, although very brief and lacking the answers to his meticulous questioning. The only thing we finally settled on was that both of us were exhausted, and that Jonas had a better chance of knowing what to do when he arrived. It was just a question of when he decided to came back, since the half-sane old man had a tendency to disappear for several days at a time.

I woke to soft knocking at the door and rubbed my eyes. I stared at too-large, calloused hands and pieced together everything that had happened yesterday. I stopped half way through, because I was pretty sure that if I carried on I'd completely lose it. And that there was a slightly less pissed off Pritkin standing in the doorway.  
I noted that he was wearing the same as yesterday, and I silently thanked that he hadn't gotten me undressed. I had opted for the same, wearing his uncomfortable dirty jeans to sleep. Obviously we had both come to the assumption that the previous day had gone weird enough without having to see each other naked.  
   He spoke first, because I just stared at him.  
   "I... you need a shower. We both need a shower." He said, eyes shifting away from mine. For once, the angry war-mage actually looked uncomfortable.  
   "Can't we just shower with our eyes closed?" I said, trying to dispel the tension. His mouth twitched, which I assumed was his equivalent of smiling.  
   "I don't think that'll work, Miss Palmer." He paused, presumably to allow me to reply but I couldn't really process it right now. "I do not mind... I was just checking with you first."  
   "Right... um..." I replied, trying to think of a way out of this. He moved to perch on the edge of the bed and I scooted my legs up. "How about... you close your eyes?" I asked, trying desperately to avoid Pritkin seeing me naked. "And I uh, wash you so you don't have to uh, see." As soon as I said it I knew it sounded stupid, and I didn't think I could feel any more uncomfortable until his eyes caught mine and he replied.  
   "Are you suggesting that we shower together?"  
   "I uh, no I mean... I meant that so you don't have to see me, and I could just you know, not look down." I rubbed the back of my neck and looked away, thinking of a way that I could somehow shift back in time to avoid this conversation. That wouldn't make much of a difference to the grand scheme of things, would it?  
   "Fine, if it makes you feel better." He shrugged and got up off the bed, leaving the room. I stared for a few seconds, eyes wide and completely dumbfounded. I tried to speak, but no words left me so before he changed his mind, I scrambled out of bed and followed.  
   He was standing in the bathroom when I arrived, just standing there.  
   "So how do you want to do this?" He asked, and I wondered if he was just as uncomfortable about this as I was.  
   "Uh, I uh..." I replied, wondering if I should just suggest that we both shower separately and never speak of this to each other again.  
   He took a deep breath and I could see he was trying to control his temper, which was a first for him. Maybe he was just as much out of his comfort zone as I was. He closed his eyes and I realised that he was really going to go along with this.  
   I stood awkwardly, staring at him and thought I'd just ask. "I, uh do you want me to undress you or uh, do you want-"  
   "Cassie. Shut up and get on with it." His voice was tight, like those deep breaths were starting not to work.  
   I used my initiative - since he was just standing there with his eyes closed - and took a few steps towards him. I carefully touched the bottom of his - my top and pulled it over his head. His arms raised to help me, and I was kinda thankful that he wasn't going to be difficult about it. I tried not to think about what touching my own body with Pritkin's hands was going to be like.  
   My shaking hands fumbled with the buttons of the jeans and I cursed to myself, a habit I'd seemed to have picked up from him. He let out an exasperated sigh, pushed my hands away and pulled the jeans down to the floor alongside my underwear.  
   "I, one minute, I'm just going to get changed." I said, quickly pulling my shirt over my head. My hands brushed past hard stomach muscles and fine hair that seemed to cover his whole chest. I felt my eyes go wide and I wondered if I could really go through with this.  
   My fingers hooked in the waistband of his jeans and slid them down to my feet... wondering for a second where his underwear were hidden and if I'd somehow pulled them down as well and then I let out of gasp before I could stop it.  
   "What's wrong?" He asked quickly, voice still tight and controlled.  
   "You're not wearing underwear!" I squeaked, because I really, really didn't think Pritkin was the type to go commando.  
He smirked this time, really smirked. I couldn't convince myself that the angry war-mage didn't have a sense of humour this time.  
   "Of everything that's happened the last few days. Nearly dying, swapping bodies - the main thing you're concerned about is that I don't wear underwear?"  
Once he put it into perspective, it really wasn't all that strange in comparison.  
   "Now hurry it up will you, I'm cold."  
   I quickly shrugged out of the jeans and guided him into the shower, pushing the thought that he didn't wear underwear out of my head. He stepped in and I turned it on, leveling the water to a warm setting.  
   I guided him under the water, careful avoid his face and picked up one of the bottles of shower gel, taking a sniff. It smelled fruity, and looked like it would do the job. I silently hoped that Jonas hadn't put some sort strange enchantment on it, because I didn't think that I, or Pritkin for that matter, could handle it if something else happened to us.  
   I squeezed out a handful and dumped it on his shoulders, getting to work on the dirt and grime that had somehow managed to make it through my shirt. I tried to find a way to touch him as little as possible, but, my body was covered and I quickly realised that there wasn't an easy way to do this.  
   It felt strange to see my own body out of someone else's eyes. Your whole life, you're used to just seeing yourself in a mirror. My hands worked lower, skimming over full breasts and down ribs to the small waist and I could see his hands had balled at his sides. His breathing was slow, but Pritkin's ears were better than mine, because I heard a quick intake of breath when my hands had brushed past nipples, leaving them peaking in response. His hands tightened at his sides and his forehead was furrowed into a deep frown.  
   My eyes settled on his - my breasts and I felt something unfamiliar stir. The heaviness between my legs that I hadn't gotten used to yet was becoming heavier and I stood very still, eyes becoming wide in realisation. I said I wouldn't, but I looked down anyway and saw _Pritkin_ growing harder and thicker and I don't know what I expected to see, but I had to make sure.  
  " _Oh my god._ "  
   His eyes flew open, and he searched my face. But in the middle of "What's wr-" he paused, following my wide, staring eyes down to the prominent feature between my legs.  
For a second he stood and stared, we both stood and stared. But then his eyes whipped back up to mine with a darkness I'd never seen in them before. His - my pupils had gone dark and before I could question it, I felt his mouth take mine.  
   He kissed hard, a no-nonsense approach that wouldn't even let me stop to think about this. I gasped and his tongue wrapped around mine and oh god I could feel his body pressing against me and the friction of me rubbing against his stomach.  
   His hands bunched in my hair, around the back of my neck and his tongue filled everything that I was. I never thought of Pritkin as someone that could kiss, but he kissed like a dying man starved of human contact and as it turns out, I really, really liked it.  
   My hands trailed down his shoulders and cupped wet breasts, rubbing my thumb against sensitive nipples.  
   " _Oh, fuck_ " he groaned from somewhere deep in his throat, breath hitching again like before. I felt the length between my legs jump in response, my hips jutting forward with a mind of their own to increase the friction between us.  
   And before it even began, I felt him pull back and his arms grip mine with a bruising force I didn't know my body had. He held me at arms-length, his dark eyes darting around and his breath coming out in quick gasps. His face was flushed, and I was surprised to see he was shaking.  
   "Get out. Now." He said, voice low and warning. He released my arms but made no effort to move. I stared at him in response, the water cascading down his back and catching in hair. I was completely enthralled, which was really bad.  
   "Now!" He shouted, one of his no nonsense shouts that meant there was no room for argument and I better move my ass right now or else something bad was going to go down.  
   I quickly ducked out of his arms, stumbled out of the shower and grabbed a towel. I took one glance back at Pritkin before I fled the room, and he used one arm to brace himself against the tile, eyes tightly shut while the other hand trailed down ribs. It rested on my waist like he was in some sort of trance and _oh god_ they started to go lower and I ran out of the room and down the hall like my life depended on it, which it most probably did.  
   I'd thought briefly that things couldn't get any worse when we'd switched bodies, and now I realised that things could always, most definitely get worse when it came to me and Pritkin.


End file.
